


Survival Through

by sleepy_ry



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Raihan always intends on making his partner go to sleep by a decent time.Intends.Tries.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Survival Through

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Sword & Shield' nor am I profiting from this.

“Man can’t survive on caffeine and nicotine alone.” Raihan traces the bags underneath Piers’ eyes, cataloging the coloring there. “I have a desperate and non-sexual urge to confine you to the bed where you catch up on sleep.”

Convincing him to  _ have a sleep schedule/put down the coffee it is midnight/no more animal documentaries?  _

Raihan never gets far. 

Look, he has a whole speech prepared every single time Piers comes through the door, slumped over and mumbling. Then Piers has the audacity to kiss him, wiping every single coherent thought and curling into his lap.

He's weak, okay? 

**Author's Note:**

> Bookmarking/commenting/kudos are Seratonin for the author.


End file.
